Phineas' Birthday Clip-O-Rama!
Hôm nay là sinh nhật Phineas và để đánh dấu ngày này, Ferb đã tập hợp những khoảnh khắc đẹp nhất của chúng bạn. Trong khi đó, Điệp viên P phải ngăn chặn cỗ máy “non-inator” (không xấu xa) của Doofenshmirtz trong việc phá hoại đoạn phim về tiểu sử của em trai mình trên truyền hình. Tóm tắt cốt truyện Đồng hồ báo thức của Phineas đổ chuông lúc 7 giờ sáng và chúc mừng ngày sinh nhật của Phineas. Phineas tỉnh dậy, khoan khoái trong ngày sinh nhật của mình, cậu nói rằng đây sẽ là sinh nhật tuyệt vời nhất của mình và quay sang hỏi Ferb xem nên làm gì ngày hôm nay nhưng cậu nhận ra rằng Ferb không có trên giường. Nhìn thấy tấm thiệp Ferb để lại trên giường cậu ấy, Phineas lấy và cầm lên đọc. Tấm thiệp nói rằng để tổ chức bữa tiệc sinh nhật của mình, cậu hãy làm theo chỉ dẫn của tấm thiệp và sẽ có câu trả lời cho mình. Phineas rất thích nó và cậu hỏi liệu Ferb đang ở đâu . Trong khi ấy, Ferb ở ngoài sân, đội chiếc mũ điệp viên như của Perry và rời khỏi nhà để tới nhà Irving (có tiếng “Ferb” xuất hiện như khi Perry chuyển sang trạng thái điệp viên). Trên phố, Candace đang đi bộ và nói chuyện điện thoại với Stacy. Cô không thể tin là mình không tìm đươc thứ gì để tặng Phineas nhân ngày sinh nhật của cậu, cô không biết nên tặng gì cho cậu em có thể tạo ra tất cả mọi thứ. Candace biết mình đã sai khi không nghĩ tới món quà từ trước mà lại bị xao nhãng bởi việc làm sao để lật tẩy 2 cậu em của mình. Bất chợt, cô nhìn thấy Ferb và quyết định bám theo xem cậu làm gì. Trở lại với Ferb, cậu đi vào gara bí mật, nơi có cả Isabella, Irving, Buford và Baljeet đợi ở đấy. Họ đang quyết định xem sẽ làm gì trong ngày sinh nhật của Phineas. Đã có rất nhiều ý tưởng được viết lên bảng, nhưng Irving đề nghị nên làm một đoạn băng tổng hợp những ý tưởng tuyệt vời nhất của Phineas. Buford không cho đó là ý tưởng hay, nên Irving đã chỉ cho Buford rằng đó không phải chỉ đơn thuần là những đoạn băng rời rạc. Cậu bật đoạn phim lên và trong đó là những kế hoạch tuyệt vời của Phineas và Ferb như: Sửa lại xe của mẹ để tham gai vào cuộc đua, chiếc xe đạp tên lửa, máy bay Ngỗng giấy, tạo ra sự lãng mạn, Đền Angkor Wat từ các lá bài, đường trượt patin khổng lồ, quả bóng Bowling khổng lồ, chiếc xe của tương lai...hôm nay, xe đua hạng nặng hay là tàu lượn.... Bajeet hỏi rằng làm sao Irving có thể biết được điều này và cậu ấy nói rằng mình đã theo sát mọi bước đi của Phineas và Ferb. Irving cũng nói cậu cần phải biên tập lại những đoạn phim này và đưa những chiếc đĩa cho Isabella, Buford và Baljeet. Ở bên ngoài, Candace nghe hết câu chuyện, cô bám theo lũ nhỏ và nghĩ ra một âm mưu để lật tẩy 2 đứa. Quay trở về nhà Flynn-Fletch, Phineas tới gần ổ của Perry và đọc tiếp tấm thiệp: “Chuyến đi ngày sinh nhật sẽ dẫn đường cho bạn, đầu mối tiếp theo nằm ở 2x4s”. Phineas không biết điều đó là gì và quay sang hỏi Perry, nhưng cậu nhận thấy là Perry đã biến mất dù trước đấy cậu đã thấy Perry, cậu tự hỏi: “Perry đâu rồi nhỉ?”. Trong khi đó, Perry bước chậm rãi vào trụ sở bí mật của mình và ngồi xuống ghế. Monogram và Carl đang ở trên màn hình. Hơi ngạc nhiên vì sự xuất hiện của Perry, Monogram nói rằng cách vào trụ sở của cậu gần đây có hơi tẻ nhạt. Ông không có ý chê bai gì cậu, mà ông chỉ mong chờ vào điều gì đó hay hơn ở Điệp viên P mà thôi. Và rồi ông nhờ Carl chuyến lại những cảnh Perry vào trụ sở bí mật như nhảy vào máng uống nước thông xuống biển, vượt qua lũ cá mập có trang bị la-de và trận địa thuỷ lôi hay trượt xuống theo đường bí mật trong thân cây, đi vào trong máy bán hàng tự động, vào bằng cửa bí mật bên hông nhà hay vào bằng trụ sở mini (khi ấy Perry cực kì to với trụ sở ấy), những đường bí mật trong tủ sách, ngoài sân chơi và cả đường hầm nữa (trong lúc ấy có bài hát “Mission (bài hát)” vang lên). Sau khi chiếu đoạn băng, Monogram bảo với Perry ông không cố tình ghi lại những cảnh đấy và giục cậu tới chỗ Doofenshimirtz. Khi Perry đi, Monogram nói với Carl rằng hãy đợi cho đến khi Điệp viên P đi hẳn mới chiếu những cảnh thoát khỏi trụ sở của cậu ấy. Tại nhà Isabella, khi Isabella đang biên tập lại chiếc đĩa Irving gửi thì Candace bước vào phòng và chào Isabella. Cô ấy quay lại và chào Candace đồng thời không giấu được vẻ ngạc nhiên và hỏi: “Thự sự thì chị đang làm gì?... Ở nhà em?”. Candace nói rằng cô chỉ ghé qua mà thôi, và hỏi Isabella đang làm gì. Khi biết Isabella đang biên tập lại đoạn phim của Irving, Candace rất muốn xem thử và chạy đoạn phim trên máy tính. Đoạn phim trên máy tính ghép từ nhiều từ Phineas nói, tạo nên câu “We'll - Be - Together - Forever - Isabella!” (Chúng ta sẽ bên nhau mãi mãi, Isabella). Isabella hơi ngượng vì cảnh ấy còn Candace thì chẳng có chút phản ứng gì. Cô hỏi Isabella xem có những đoạn quay bình thường không vì Candace muốn những xem đoạn phim về những phát minh của Phineas và Ferb. Nhưng Isabella lại cho cô xem cảnh diễn kịch đen trắng của Fireside Girls và bảo rằng cô không giữ phần dữ liệu ấy. Thất vọng, Candace ra khỏi phòng còn Isabella thì chỉnh thêm một đoạn phim cho mình, tạo nên câu “Isabella, - Will – you – marry – me” (Isabella, cậu lấy tớ nhé) và làm khuôn mặt thật hạnh phúc. Ở Tập đoàn Doofenshmirtz xấu xa, qua camera bí mật, hắn thấy Perry đi tới, đạp cánh cửa lao vào và bị một bẫy tivi sập xuống. Doofenshmirtz miêu tả lại từng hành động của Perry . Hắn nói rằng nhờ hệ thống camera bí mật này, hắn có thể ghi lại tất cả những lần hắn nói giá mà hắn có được 1 đồng xu (5 cent) mỗi lần hắn bẫy được Perry. Bằng gạch, bằng súng bắn polymer, băng dính, khoá thép, lồng, nam châm hay một Perry to đùng, đơn giản như dây trói hay xe nôi, lồng cá mập, bằng váy dạ hội, mạng nhiện, lồng kính, hố bẫy,... hắn đã kiếm được $1.1 cho những thước phim đó, hơi thất vọng, hắn nghĩ nếu hắn đã có thể mua được một quầy kẹo. Sau đó, Doofenshmirtz nói rằng hắn đã tìm ra lí do mà hắn luôn thất bại. Hắn chiếu rất nhiều các máy xấu xa của hắn và nói rằng tất cả đều có từ “-inator” (xấu xa) trong đó. Lần này hắn tạo ra cỗ máy Chặn sóng video Không-xấu-xa (non inator), hắn giải thích rằng vì nó không-xấu-xa nên chắc chắn hắn sẽ không-thất-bại. Trở lại với Candace, mẹ Linda gọi điện hỏi xem cô đang ở đâu còn bà thì đang hoàn thiện nốt chiếc bánh sinh nhật cho Phineas. Candace nói rằng cô đã chuẩn bị một món quà tuyệt vời nhất từ trước đến nay và đây sẽ là lần lật tẩy tuyệt nhất trong lịch sử. Mẹ cô chán nản nhớ lại những lần lật tẩy trước, bà bảo: “Giá mà mẹ có 5 cent mỗi lần con làm điều này”. Khi đến đoạn cuối, bà đã có 75 cent và bà bảo rằng bà đã có thể mua một quầy kẹo. Tiếp đó là Phineas, cậu tới ngoại ô Vùng Ba bang, xưởng đóng ván và thuyền, nơi có những vật dụng tốt nhất, cởi bỏ chiếc mũ bảo hiểm giống tóc của mình, cậu gặp một nữ công nhân quen thuộc. Cô nói: “Phineas Flynn, hôm nay là sinh nhật cậu phải không?”. Phineas trả lời là đúng là hỏi xem Ferb có qua đây không. Cô trả lời là không, cô nói là cô chỉ thấy một người mặc một bộ quần áo siêu nhân có cái đầu giống con chim thôi, và hỏi Phineas rằng đấy có phải Ferb không. Phineas nhận ra bộ đồ đó chính là bộ Mỏ chim, cậu nói rằng 2 cậu đã từng cứu thành phố này với bộ đồ chim đó. Cô hỏi “Các cậu có quá nhỏ...” thì bị Phineas cắt ngang, cậu cười và bảo rằng giá mà cậu có 5 cent mỗi lần được nghe câu này. Sau đoạn phim quay lại những lần Phineas được nghe câu đó, cậu ấy bảo đây là chương trình tổng hợp phim mà. Cậu nhờ cô ấy dẫn tới chỗ Ferb đã đến, cậu đi tới và nhìn thấy thanh kẹo phủ đầy lòng đỏ trứng, và cậu biết nơi tiếp theo mình cần tới là đâu. Tại nhà Baijeet, Baijeet sắp biên tập xong đĩa CD mà Irving đưa cho thì Candace bước vào, cô yêu cầu cậu tránh xa khỏi cái máy tính và đề nghị được xem đoạn phim đó. Baijeet đã cố ngăn lại nhưng không được. Đoạn phim được bật, và nó chỉ có những cảnh như ảo giáo của Candace, em bé khổng lồ, con robot phiên bản mẹ được điều khiển bởi người ngoài hành tinh, cỗ máy của Poofenplotz, Phineas và Ferb chạy quanh khách sạn với những sinh vật kì lạ, một giấc mơ của Candace, mẹ Linda và bố Lawrence với những hành động kì lạ, và nhóm Badink-a-dinks. Candace ngạc nhiên hỏi đây là cái quái gì, còn Baijeet thì tức giận: “Vậy đấy! Em đã nói rồi, đưa cho Baijeet những đoạn phim kì lạ, ai cần quan tâm nó sẽ ra thế nào”. Và đó là tất cả những đoạn video mà cậu ấy có. Thất vọng tràn trề, Candace tới nhà Bufford. Bài hát *''Mission'' (đoạn nhạc từ "The Lake Nose Monster") *''Quirky Worky Song'' (đoạn nhạc từ "Don't Even Blink") *F-Games (bài hát) (đoạn nhạc từ "Got Game?") *''A-G-L-E-T'' (đoạn nhạc từ "Tip of the Day") *''Gotta Make Summer Last'' (đoạn nhạc từ "That Sinking Feeling") Thường nhật Quá nhỏ để... "Tớ biết chúng ta sẽ làm gì hôm nay rồi" Dòng thoại của Ferb "Whatcha doin'?" "Này, Perry đâu rồi?" (Hey, where's Perry?) Perry vào trụ sở điệp viên Khoảnh khắc xấu xa và cách bẫy Perry Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated! Lời thoại đáng nhớ Thông tin sản xuất *Thông tin 1 *Thông tin 2 *Thông tin 3 Công chiếu Lỗi * Khi Phineas tỉnh dậy và thấy thiệp trên giường Ferb, chăn của Ferb không được gấp. Nhưng khi tấm thiệp được phóng to, chếc giường đã được gọn gàng. * Doofenshmirtz không thể tự quay cảnh bẫy Perry hay đánh nhau với cậu ấy. Cũng có thể là hắn đã đặt một máy quay bí mật trong phòng mình, nhưng máy quay đó không thể có đươc nhiều góc quay như vậy. * Thực tế, Phineas và Ferb chưa bào giờ làm "Flying Car of the Future... Today" (chiếc xe của Tương lai...hôm nay) vì nó chỉ xuất hiện trong giấc mơ của Perry. Vì thế nên Irving không thể ghi lại được cảnh ấy. * Không ai ngoài Doofenshmirtz và Candace nhớ aglet (đầu mút dây giày) là gì, cũng không có băng ghi hình nào ghi lại được chuyện này vì cỗ máy xấu xa của Doofenshmirtz đã huỷ tất cả. * Buford không hề nhận ra rằng đĩa CD của cậu đã bị lấy trộm. * Phineas nói rằng món quà mà Candace tặng là của một người thuận tay trái. Nhưng trên thực thế, người dùng dụng cụ ấy lại thuận tay phải. * Vào đoạn cuối của bài phát biểu, micro của Phineas đã biến mất. * Khi Phineas chạy ra ôm Candace, cậu đã rất phấn khởi đến nỗi mà một số mảnh vỡ của chiếc đĩa đã chồng lên chân của cậu. * Ở clip "Are you little young to..." khi đếm đến $0.60 thì ta lại không nghe thấy tiến *tinh*. * Doofenshmirtz đã nhầm khi đổ lỗi cho tất cả các máy "inator" của mình. Vì trong tập "Mom's Birthday" hắn đã tạo ra cỗ máy có tên gọi là Shrinkspheria (do có quá nhiều máy tên là inator) và trong tập "Rollercoaster", cỗ máy của hắn là Magnifier. * Khi mẹ Candace phủ kem lên bánh, bà đã phủ được 1 vòng tròn, nhưng cảnh ngay sau đó lại cho thấy bà chưa phủ được trọn 1 vòng tròn. * Trong clip mà Linda cho ta xem, có cả đoạn có trong tập "Phineas and Ferb Get Busted!" mà những chuyện trong tập đó chỉ xảy ra trong giấc mơ của Perry, vậy sao bà có thể nhớ được. * Thời gian hiển thị trên video của Doofenshmirtz không hề thay đổi. Sự nối tiếp * Đây là tập thứ 2 lấy các đoạn clip trong các tập phim, tập đầu tiên là "Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Countdown." . * Cậu bé hề lại xuất hiện lần nữa ("The Chronicles of Meap"). * Đây là lần thứ 6 mà sinh nhật các nhân vật trong phim được tổ chức. Đầu tiên là Candace ("Candace Loses Her Head"), Dr. Doofenshmirtz ("Raging Bully"), Linda ("Mom's Birthday"), Vanessa ("Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together"), và Hildegard Johnson ("Run, Candace, Run"). * Tập phim này khá giống với tập "Mom's Birthday". Ở tập đó, đoạn clip nói về những sự kiên tiêu biểu của cuộc đời Linda. Với tập này Phineas cũng được như vậy. * Đây là lần thứ 2 Isabella khóc, nhưng lần này là khóc vì hạnh phúc ("Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!"). * Người nữ công nhân trong "Spa Day" lại được xuất hiện. * Lần thứ 2 Phineas đội chiếc mũ bảo hiểm giống mái tóc của cậu ấy ("Phineas and Ferb Get Busted!"). * Lần thứ 2 Phineas và Candace ôm nhau ("Traffic Cam Caper"). * Giống như ở trong tập "Traffic Cam Caper", Candace cố gắng lật tẩy Phineas và Ferb bằng đĩa. * Phineas có nhắc đến chuyện cậu và Ferb đã lắp rắp một chú chim và là người hùng của thành phố ("The Beak") Các clip tập phim khác * Những tập đã được nhắc tới trong video của Irving theo thứ tự: "Undercover Carl", "Fireside Girl Jamboree", "Gaming the System", "Traffic Cam Caper", "De Plane! De Plane!", "That Sinking Feeling", "Cheer Up Candace", "The Beak", "Out of Toon", "Bowl-R-Ama Drama", "Phineas and Ferb Get Busted!", "It's a Mud, Mud, Mud, Mud World", và "Rollercoaster". * Perry lẻn vào trụ sở bí mật được trích trong các tập theo thứ tự: "The Magnificent Few", "Get That Bigfoot Outa My Face!", "Raging Bully", "Hail Doofania!", (chưa rõ), "It's a Mud, Mud, Mud, Mud World", "Journey to the Center of Candace", "Unfair Science Fair", và "The Lake Nose Monster". * Các tập có trong video của Isabella (We'll-be-together-forever-Isabella) theo thứ tự: "Get That Bigfoot Outa My Face!", "That Sinking Feeling", "The Best Lazy Day Ever", "Rollercoaster", và "Rollercoaster: The Musical!". * Các tập dùng trong video Doofenshmirtz bẫy Perry theo thứ tự: "Toy to the World", "Are You My Mummy?", "Run Away Runway", "One Good Scare Ought to Do It!", "I Scream, You Scream", "Journey to the Center of Candace", (chưa rõ), "The Magnificent Few", "Unfair Science Fair", "Boyfriend From 27,000 B.C.", "Interview With a Platypus", "Gaming the System", "Attack of the 50 Foot Sister", "The Bully Code", "The Fast and the Phineas", "The Doof Side of the Moon", "Ain't No Kiddie Ride", "What Do It Do?", "Let's Take a Quiz", "Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror", "At the Car Wash", và "The Beak". * Các tập Doofenshmirtz liệt kê các cỗ máy của hắn theo thứ tự: "Picture This", "At the Car Wash", "Ain't No Kiddie Ride", "Fireside Girl Jamboree", "No More Bunny Business", "Leave the Busting to Us!", "Attack of the 50 Foot Sister", (chưa rõ), "It's a Mud, Mud, Mud, Mud World", "Put That Putter Away", "Boyfriend From 27,000 B.C.", và "Day of the Living Gelatin". * Các tập lấy trong video của mẹ Linda theo thứ tự: "Flop Starz", "The Magnificent Few", "Out to Launch", "S'Winter", "Journey to the Center of Candace", (chưa rõ), "Interview With a Platypus", "Picture This", "Just Passing Through", "The Fast and the Phineas", "The Doof Side of the Moon", "Flop Starz" (một lần nữa), "The Fast and the Phineas" (một lần nữa), "Phineas and Ferb Get Busted!", và "Out of Toon". * Các tập Phineas đếm số lần cậu ấy nghe được câu "Cháu có quá nhỏ để..." theo thứ tự: "Rollercoaster", "Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror", "Toy to the World", "Flop Starz", "Finding Mary McGuffin", "Backyard Aquarium", "It's About Time!", "Spa Day", "Atlantis", "Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together", "Finding Mary McGuffin" (một lần nữa), và "Candace Loses Her Head". * Các tập có trong video của Buford theo thứ tự: "Don't Even Blink", "Robot Rodeo", "Cheer Up Candace", "Thaddeus and Thor", "Out of Toon", "Tip of the Day", "Let's Take a Quiz", "Hide and Seek", "Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo", "Ain't No Kiddie Ride", "Thaddeus and Thor" (một lần nữa), "The Flying Fishmonger", "We Call it Maze", "Split Personality", "Are You My Mummy?", "S'Winter", "Thaddeus and Thor" (lần thứ ba), "The Magnificent Few", "The Beak", "The Chronicles of Meap", "Thaddeus and Thor" (lần thứ tư và là lần cuối), "That Sinking Feeling", "A Hard Day's Knight", và (chưa rõ). * Các tập được dùng khi Phineas trả lời Jeremy theo thứ tự: "Perry Lays an Egg", "It's About Time!", "Bubble Boys", "Does This Duckbill Make Me Look Fat?", "Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo", "Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror", "Isabella and the Temple of Sap", (chưa rõ) có tẻeer phần nền được lấy từ tập "The Belly of the Beast", "Unfair Science Fair Redux (Another Story)", "The Beak", "The Beak" (một lần nữa), "Rollercoaster: The Musical!", "It's a Mud, Mud, Mud, Mud World", "Got Game?", "One Good Scare Ought to Do It!", "We Call it Maze", "The Chronicles of Meap", "Candace's Big Day", và "One Good Scare Ought to Do It!" (một lần nữa). * Các tập Doofenshmirtz và Perry đánh nhau theo thứ tự: "Rollercoaster (the Musical)", "Journey to the Center of Candace", "Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror", "Candace Loses Her Head", "Phineas and Ferb Hawaiian Vacation", "Leave the Busting to Us!", "Suddenly Suzy", "Elementary My Dear Stacy", "Backyard Aquarium", "Out of Toon", "Not Phineas and Ferb", "Don't Even Blink", (chưa rõ), "That Sinking Feeling", "Hip Hip Parade", và "Lights, Candace, Action!". Nguồn các đoạn phim khác Một số đoạn clip không hề có trong bất kì một tập phim nào nhưng vẫn xuất hiện trong tập này, như: * Perry khổng lồ nhấc mái trụ sở của cậu lên và ngồi vào bên trong. * Perry sập bẫy bởi phiên bản bằng kim loại của chính mình. * Máy Tự Nổ Tung của Doofenshmirtz, và nó tự nổ tung, rõ ràng là như vậy. * Candace hét lên với mẹ trong tranh của Picasso. * Mẹ Linda và bố Lawrence nói : "kikikikiki! kikikikiki! kikikikiki!" * Hàng trăm con gà trong kho của Phineas và Ferb. * Buford: "Tớ biết là mình nên thánh toán tiền xuồng cho các con voi" (khi cậu ấy đang chèo thuyền) * Doofenshmirtz bị đánh bởi máy "Inside-out-inator" của hắn. Ám chỉ Diễn viên * Vincent Martella vai Phineas * Ashley Tisdale vai Candace * Thomas Sangster vai Ferb * Caroline Rhea vai Mẹ * Richard O'Brien vai Bố * Dan Povenmire vai Tiến sĩ Doofenshmirtz * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh vai Thiếu tá Monogram * Dee Bradley Baker vai Perry * Alyson Stoner vai Isabella * Mitchel Musso vai Jeremy * Maulik Pancholy vai Baljeet * Bobby Gaylor vai Buford * Jack McBrayer vai Irving * Django Marsh vai Nhóc Ballpit * Tabitha Comstock vai chính cô Thông tin cơ sở Cước chú Liên kết ngoài *Liên kết 1 *Liên kết 2 *Liên kết 3 Thể loại:Tập phim Thể loại:Tập phim Thể loại:Tập phim mùa 3 Thể loại:Tập phim 22 phút Thể loại:A đến Z